Eclosion
by Nebelsue
Summary: SPOILERS SW7. A partir de ce moment il portait en lui les graines de la rébellion. Tout avait commencé avec un nénuphar et une étrange conversation.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Nénuphar" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Star Wars appartient à George Lucas et Disney et JJ Abrams. ATTENTION Spoilers sur le 7 film.

Le stromtrooper haletait face contre terre et dos à l'étang. S'il avait été dans une vraie situation de combat il aurait été tué une bonne demi-douzaine de fois (dont une où il s'était tiré une balle dans le pied. Mais quel incapable! Jura-t-il).

Mais peu importait qu'ici il était vulnérable aux tirs. Il était trop fatigué pour bouger, il avait un point de côté douloureusement gigantesque et de toute façon il avait déjà perdu. Heureusement pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une simulation de combat. En revanche le jour où ça sera pour de vrai ce sera une autre histoire...

Le caporal suait à grosses goutes. Il se releva et se retourna en direction de l'étang. Il n'avait pas de problèmes à tirer sur les mannequins mais en situation de combat il avait du mal car il se faisait sans cesse canarder sans pouvoir répliquer. La situation était tellement ridicule!

«Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas?

Il sursauta immédiatement au son de la voix étrangère, ses réflexes aguerris par de longues années de réveils nocturnes brutaux et d'agressions violentes de jour pour l' «endurcir» et empoigna son arme prêt à… Il ne savait pas quoi d'ailleurs.

Mais son adversaire était comme lui un stromtrooper bien que son casque ait été mal mis. On voyait un bout de barbe rousse ce qui était contraire aux règles.

Le roux fit un geste d'apaisement et il abaissa son arme tout en restant vigilant;

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- De la jolie fleur là fit-il en désignant l'étendue d'eau d'un geste vague du bras droit.

FN2187 se retourna et vit la fleur désignée. Elle poussait sur l'eau ce qui était assez rare sur cette planète et s'ouvrait en de grands pétales violets.

\- Vous la trouvez belle? Demanda FN2187 perplexe; on lui avait appris qu'il fallait se méfier de tout stormstrooper portant un jugement esthétique.C'était faire preuve de sensibilité et d'individualisme quand les soldats dévoués n'étaient censés être que des casques blancs bien rangés. Et l'individualisme menait à la faiblesse et à la sédition (à ces mots funestes F eut un sursaut instinctif de dégoût)

\- J'ai appris que chez un certain peuple construisant des pyramides le nénuphar ou le lotus -je ne sais plus lequel- était le symbole de la naissance du monde. Je trouve cela très poétique mais le nénuphar m'évoque plutôt des mains qui s'ouvrent ne

\- Le monde a commencé au big bang fit le stromtrooper noir horrifié. Connaissance désapprouvée de l'histoire, affirmation d'une conviction philosophique et par dessus tout interprétation personnelles des stimuli. Tant de déviances en un seul soldat. Quel horreur...

Ce stormtrooper «HS1998» était déviant. Une bonne rééducation ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Vous vous trompez un nénuphar est une plante aquatique, dicotylédone, de la famille des Nymphéacées, de l'ordre des Nymphéales et il est présentement éclos. Rien de plus.

-Oui vous avez raison mais moi aussi.

-il n'existe qu'une seule raison ce sont les ordres rétorqua le stormstrooper noir vert de rage.

\- Que nenni (Fn fut perplexe que signifiait exactement ce mot?). Nous pouvons avoir tous les deux raisons.

FN soupira. Ce HS1998 semblait définitivement avoir un pet au casque.

\- Je ne vois qu'une fleur bleue.

\- Vous n'avez aucune imagination s'emporta HS1998 c'en est désespérant !

Il fut interrompu par une déflagration. Un autre clone venait de tirer de l'autre rivage. Le nénuphar avait miraculeusement survécu au missile à protons mais a berge présentait désormais un trou de deux mètres.

\- La question s'arrête là fit FN soulage.

-Pour le moment répliqua énigmatiquement HS. Il tourna les talons et courut dans la brume.

FN haussa les épaules. Ce nénuphar n'était qu'une fleur, HS1998 allait vraiment un peu loin se dit-il de prime d'abord. Il resta là devant le lac ,ignorant le branle-bas de l'entraînement, contemplatif devant ce nénuphar. Mais en y regardant de plus près on pouvait effectivement faire le rapprochement avec des mains s'aperçut-il. A moins que ce ne soit un soleil avec des rayons autour plutôt,non?

FN recula horrifié. Il était en train d'interpréter les choses de désobéir au Code des clones de devenir un seul plutôt qu'une composante parmi tant d'autres.

Ce fut le début d'une rébellion secrète dont il porterait les graines pendant longtemps. Il se rapprocherait progressivement d'HS1998 et aurait de plus en plus de mal à suivre les ordres (bien qu'au final il les suivit quand même). Il commencerait à ne plus se fier aveuglément au Code des Clones et à voir le monde sous un autre jour. Il serait obéissant malgré tout. Du moins jusqu'au jour où des années plus tard FN2187 horrifié par la mort brutale d'HS1998 sous ses yeux lors d'une mission aiderait Poe un pilote rebelle à s'enfuir et commencerait une grande aventure. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire….


End file.
